inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Amano Masamichi
(Goalkeeper) |number = 1 |element = Wood |team = Seishou Gakuen |seiyuu = Kimura Subaru |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven SD |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Ares)}} Amano Masamichi ( ) is the goalkeeper for Seishou Gakuen. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' *''"A goalkeeper with shaggy hair. He possesses an abnormally huge body that’s unlike a middle schooler’s, and he holds down the opponent’s shoots with overwhelming power."'' Appearance Amano has an extremely muscular body, tanned skin and is tall in height. He has long and thick dark-brown hair that goes onto his back and his head is placed between his shoulders, making him look like he's leaning over all the time. He also has black eyes and when he played as a defender, he rolled up his sleeves. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Amano appeared in the match between Inakuni Raimon and Seishou Gakuen. He conceded an early goal, as Kozoumaru Sasuke surprised him by using his hissatsu technique, Fire Tornado. This was not in their data, so they didn't expect someone from Inakuni Raimon to use a hissatsu technique. For the rest of the game, he didn't have much to do anymore, as Seishou Gakuen were charging on Inakuni Raimon. For the starting formation of the match against Kidokawa Seishuu, Amano was placed as a defender while Haizaki Ryouhei was placed as the goalkeeper for the match. During the match, Amano used his body to stop Gouenji Shuuya's fire Tornado with the help of three defenders to protect the goal, which succeeded. When Haizaki finally realized what Kidou Yuuto was trying to tell him with being placed as goalkeeper, Amano went back to his position as goalkeeper while Haizaki became a forward. While Amano wasn't able to stop Gouenji's Fire Tornado, he succeeded in catching Mukata Masaru's Back Tornado with Moja Catch. In the end, Seishou was able to pull off a win in the last minutes of the match by making the score 3-4 with Orio Fuyuki's Spectral Magna, Saotome Seiya's normal shoot, Haizaki's Overhead Penguin and Seishou's combination hissatsu, Death Zone. In the second match against Inakuni Raimon, he had nothing to do in the first half due to Haizaki's hat-trick and more generally the domination of Seishou's players. But in the second half he concedes three goals in three shots without being able of stoping one. He first tried to stop Kozoumaru's Fire Tornado with Moja Catch but lacked of time to execute his hissatsu. When Mansaku Yuuichirou had the opportunity to shot, Amano rushes out of goal to clear the ball but Mansaku did a loop shot in order to score the second goal. Amano was too short and too distant of the goal to catch it. Afterwards, he loses is 1-vs-1 against Inamori Asuto making the score 3-3 while Seishou was winning 0-3 before that. Near the end of the match, Amano conceded two more goals from Inakuni Raimon, Meteor Drop and Shining Bird, making Inakuni Raimon the winners from the match with a score of 5-4. In Seishou Gakuen's first national Football Frontier match, they faced against Outei Tsukinomiya, a tough opponent as they have beaten all their opponents before the end of the first half. Amano wasn't able to stop Nosaka Yuuma's, Sakuraba Haruki's and Kusaka Gen's normal shoots, making the score 0-3. He later was able to prevent Haoto Ichiya's normal shoot from scoring another goal for Outei Tsukinomiya by using his new hissatsu technique, Death Crater. However, when Outei Tsukinomiya executed Grid Omega on Nosaka's orders, Amano was also affected by it and he and his teammates were badly injured, causing their coach, Kudou Michiya, to forfeit the match for the safety of his players. Amano and his teammates later watched the match between Inakuni Raimon and Outei Tsukinomiya and they were happy when Inakuni Raimon managed to win from Outei Tsukinomiya. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Amano appeared with Sasotsuka Eiji at the Seishou Gakuen Stadium when Haizaki came there to met with his friends before he left with Inazuma Japan for the FFI tournament to Russia. They were very excited when they saw him and when Haizaki called them by their nicknames, it sounded almost nostalgically. Amano explained that despite Haizaki's absence they were working hard and practicing all together. Before Haizaki left, he stated that they grew up, using their real names, just like it should be told with respect to the older teammates, which surprised them a lot. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' * * * * Gallery Sasotsuka and Amano greeting Haizaki.png|Sasotsuka and Amano greeting Haizaki on his return. Goujin VS Amano.jpg|Amano's ready to block Goujin's shot in the preview of the game. EL01 19.png|Amano Masamichi's Eleven License. EP-01-030.png|EP-01-030. EP-02-018.png|EP-02-018. EPD-02-011.png|EPD-02-011. Trivia *In the early stages of development, Amano's element was Wind and now it's Wood. *His surname "Amano" refers to Amanogawa (天の川), the Japanese name for the Milky Way. **His dub name "Mickey Way" also is a pun on the Milky Way. *The first kanji in his surname (天) also refers to Tenbin (天秤) which means "scales", refers to the constellation Libra (天秤座, Tenbin-za). His birthday's also Libra in the zodiac sign. Navigation Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters